


A Shocking Ending

by Six (HMSquared)



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Based on in-game events, First Kiss, M/M, Non-Canon Story, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Six
Summary: After Bowser saves Mario from one of Wario and Waluigi’s most dangerous pranks, the two of them have a long conversation on the steps on Peach’s baseball island.My Tumblr, for story requests and just general randomness





	A Shocking Ending

**Author's Note:**

> The whole story about Bowser having a father is something I came up with. I'm not entirely happy with it, but it ties the story together. Enjoy!
> 
> And yes, I'm aware everyone's very out of character.

Everyone was celebrating. Mario had defeated Bowser, everything was back to normal, and now there was only one thing left to do: sit back and watch the fireworks.

Peach and Toad had prepared a humongous outside feast for everyone, even Bowser and his son. Mario had been the one to invite them, saying to Peach that even though Bowser had tried to destroy them, he was really good at baseball, and besides, he hadn’t tried to kidnap anybody yet. Peach reluctantly agreed but told Mario that if Bowser did anything evil, she would personally kick them both out.

Bowser chewed on a small cookie and looked out at the baseball field. Mario and DK were hitting fireworks into the air, the crowd cheering as they exploded in bursts of color. Bowser still couldn’t believe that he was actually happy he had lost. Mario and his friends were worthy opponents, and even Bowser needed to admit that.

“I’m taking a break,” DK said to Mario thinly. Ever since they had arrived on the island, Mario and Peach had been teaching DK and Diddy English so they could talk to people who didn’t understand monkey. Mario could tell DK had come a long way, which made him happy.

Mario nodded, turning around in time to hit another firework sailing toward him. As the firework exploded in the air, Mario watched it, not noticing that Wario and Waluigi were standing behind the machine lobbing the fireworks.

DK was the first to notice that the machine was taking a while to fire. He stood up, ready to see what was going on...and then the machine fired.

A Bullet Bill flew out of the machine, screaming toward Mario. DK pointed at the Bullet Bill and Mario spun around. The Bill was fast, and Mario really wasn’t sure if he would be able to hit it. Thankfully, he didn’t have to.

A shadow fell over Mario, DK pulling him away just in time. Bowser hit the ground with a loud thud, clutching the metal club he used as a bat. Before Mario could say a word, Bowser swung forward and smacked the Bullet Bill back at Wario and Waluigi, sending them into the air. The Bullet Bill exploded mid-air in a shower of sparks and flashing color, Wario and Waluigi landing somewhere in the third row. Daisy and Peach went to chew them out, but Mario simply watched the fireworks, trying to think. Had Bowser, the King Koopa, really just saved his life?

After a minute or two, DK tapped Mario on the shoulder and asked if he was alright. Looking around, Mario saw that Bowser was gone, no doubt trying to run from what had just happened. Nodding, Mario said to DK,

“Think you can handle the rest?” DK nodded knowingly and watched as Mario ran up the stairs to the feast.

Bowser Jr. was sitting alone, eating a piece of pink-frosted cake, when Mario approached. Swallowing, Mario asked the young Koopa,

“Do you know where your father is?” Looking at Mario like he had two heads, Junior chewed thoughtfully for a minute before asking,

“Why do you want to know?”

“Because….your father just saved my life, and I want to thank him.” Junior spit out his cake in surprise, the glob flying across the balcony and landing on the floor. Mario nonchalantly walked over, picked up the glob of cake, and tossed it in the trash as Junior laughed,

“My father just saved  _ your  _ life?! That’s ridiculous!”

“Yes it is, but it happened, and I want to thank him,” Mario chuckled. Sighing, Junior motioned to the arch at the front of the stadium.

“Last I saw, he was heading that way.” Mario thanked the young Koopa and left, ignoring Junior’s sarcastic “Good luck finding him.”

Bowser was indeed outside, sitting on the cold marble steps and looking off into the starry night. His shell protruding from his back, Bowser’s shoulders were hunched and, to Mario’s surprise, he was crying. Out of all the times they had fought, Mario had never heard the King Koopa cry before. This was new.

Mario didn’t move until Bowser stopped crying, knowing he would snap Mario’s head off if he did. Bowser only sobbed for a minute, but it was still heartbreaking for him. Swallowing, Mario stepped forward, trying to think.

“If I sit down and chat with you, can you promise not to kill me?” Bowser rolled his eyes and grunted but didn’t move. Taking that as a yes, Mario sat down. “Why did you save me?” he asked after a minute of silence. Bowser bit his lip, then replied, looking at the ground,

“Wario and Waluigi are idiots of the highest order, and I’m really annoyed by them.” Mario winced. He didn’t like using derogatory terms, including idiot, but Bowser was a villain and was allowed to say whatever he wanted.

“How did you realize what they were going to do?” Mario asked. Bowser leaned forward, took a deep breath, then began to speak.

“I saw them carrying a large box five minutes after we got back. They were laughing, and even though I couldn’t understand everything, I did hear Waluigi say, ‘I can’t believe we’re really doing this,’ and Wario replied, ‘Trust me, it will all be worth it.’ When everyone else was getting food, I snuck into the locker room, where they had hidden the box. I didn’t open it all the way, but I could tell there was a Bullet Bill inside.”

“Still,” Mario interrupted, thinking. “Why did you save me?” Bowser shot him a look, causing the plumber to shut his mouth.

“At first, I wanted to tell someone, but I knew if I told Peach, she wouldn’t believe me.”

_ Gee, I wonder why,  _ Mario thought sarcastically. He straightened up suddenly, a thought coming to him.

“What?” Bowser asked, seeing the motion. “What’s wrong?”

“Do you realize how ridiculous we’re being right now?” Mario asked. When Bowser cocked his head to the side, he explained, “You’re being really calm, and I’m constantly interrupting. It’s like our positions have reversed.” Bowser chuckled, clicking his tongue and smirking. Now it was Mario’s turn to be confused. “How is that funny?”

“It’s nothing,” Bowser replied, shaking his head. Mario turned and growled,

“What do you mean it’s-” But before he could finish, Bowser suddenly leaned forward, placed a clawed hand on Mario’s face, and took him with his face.

At first, Mario thought Bowser was trying to eat him. It made sense, for they were archenemies after all. But the longer he sat there, freaking out, Mario realized Bowser was actually kissing him.

When Mario started to freak out even more, Bowser pulled away. His eyes opening, a true smile broke through Bowser’s tough exterior. He was actually happy, and it was at Mario’s expense.

“What was that for?!” Mario shouted, voice breaking. To his surprise, Bowser shrunk in his shell, ashamed. Biting his tongue, Mario whispered awkwardly, “I’m...sorry.”

“No, I shouldn’t have kissed you,” Bowser replied. The two creatures sat, both silent until Mario whispered one awkward word.

“Why?”

“What do you mean?”

“Why are we enemies?” Mario looked at Bowser, tears in his eyes. “Do you actually hate me, or has it been a giant ploy this whole time?” Bowser’s tongue lumped his mouth, trying to figure out where to start.

“My father was the original King Koopa. He was the evil one. As a kid I adored him, but as I got older and his army grew more powerful...things changed.” Bowser shook his head. “But I never had the courage to say anything, for my father would incinerate anyone who betrayed him, and I’m sure I would have made that list.”

“Then why kidnap Peach?” Mario asked, angry.

“During one of the many arguments we had, I told my father I would prove that I was evil. And in every fairytale I’d ever read, the evil tyrant always captured a princess, though, in our stories, the villains always won.”

“Of course.”

“Yes.” Bowser laughed, his smile making Mario tingly. “So I kidnapped Peach, but then everything spun out of control. My father wanted me to actually kill her, but before I could refuse, one of the Koopas came running in, yelling about a plumber in red smashing everything in sight.”

“Talk about good timing.” Bowser nodded.

“You were my saving grace, as weird as that sounds, and I was determined to meet you, to say thank you. My father was obviously not happy, but as we tried to fight, he got sicker and sicker, delusional. And that’s when Junior came into fruition.”

“What do you mean?” Mario asked. Bowser looked up at the sky, new tears forming.

“I had plans to pull a switch, put him in my place for when you showed up. To ease the pain on my end and make him more delusional, I asked MagicKoopa to make a son. But when the king was finally vanquished, Junior turned out to be as evil as him, and I was stuck.”

“Let me guess,” Mario chuckled. “You decided to keep kidnapping Peach and making her lie so you could see me.” To his surprise, Bowser started laughing.

“I wish. In reality, Junior wanted me to prove I was evil, so I kidnapped Peach again, but you kept beating me. I guess…” Bowser broke off, looking at the ground. “You showing up made things worse. Junior got more and more bratty, but I couldn’t kill him.” Bowser broke into tears, shaking his head. “After everything involving my father, I just couldn’t.” Mario quietly sighed, feeling sorry for his enemy. Closing his eyes, he leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Bowser’s cheek, startling him. When he pulled away, Mario almost laughed when Bowser tried to kiss him.

“I will let you kiss me again,” Mario said, voice shaking, “But you need to tell Junior everything. The deception, the crush on me, all of it. And I…” Mario sighed, looking into Bowser’s eyes. “And I will help you try to make him better. Do we have a deal?” Bowser leaned forward, Mario stopping him again. “Do we have a deal?!” Bowser was silent for a few seconds.

“We have a deal.” Nodding, Mario closed his eyes as Bowser kissed him again. His tongue was rough, his mouth was large, but Mario didn’t mind. While everyone else was celebrating inside, he was celebrating outside, here with Bowser.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
